ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Invasion of Them Pants
Invasion of Them Pants is an episode of Noah 10. Episode We see Upchuck Norris on an asteroid staring at Earth. He's using Epicvision to watch the humans. "Those stupid unawesomite humans seem to like pants." Said UN. "Horribly ugly pants." UN raised his hand and a giant clothesline full of pants appeared. He pointed at Earth and the pants flew to it. UN smiled. The pants landed on Earth and were walking. Some random guy was walking by and saw a pair of the pants. "Those pants look sexy! I wanna wear them! EE!" Said the Random Guy. The guy threw off his old pants and put the new ones on. His eyes started glowing and he was in a trance. The pants walked him away. Just then, Noah was on top of a building. "This looks tall enough. K, let's go!" Noah said. Noah jumped off of the building and right before he landed, he turned into Goop and splatted on the ground. He got back up. "That is fun." Said Noah. Just then, the alien pants started attacking some people, ripping off their pants and making them wear the alien ones. The people were all wearing the pants and walking to somewhere. "Why is everyone wearing the same pants?" Noah asked himself. "Hey! Green glob guy! Wear pants! NOW." Yelled some random guy. He threw a pair of the pants at Noah and they started biting him. "What the HFIL!?" Noah was forced back to his normal form and the pants ripped off his old pants and made him wear the alien pants. Noah couldn't control his legs anymore. He was forced to walk with the rest of the people. "Evil alien pants, great." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah tried to morph out of the pants, but they electrocuted him. He tried to rip them off, but they were indestructible! "Aw. I hate these pants." Said Noah. "Wait...maybe..." Noah slapped the Matrix down and transformed. "Jury Rigg!" Noah climbed out of the pants and started running, but one pair of pants kicked him and he crashed into a wall. He reverted back. "Well that was...sad." Said Noah. His pants forced back on and started walking him back. Noah tried to transform, but the pants wrapped a belt around the Matrix and tied Noah's hands together. They walked him to a volcano. UN was there. "Upchuck Norris!?" Noah gasped. "You all looked so miserable in those unawesome pants. So I gave you new ones. Ones that obey me." Said UN. Noah's pants made him walk to UN. "So...Segurason. Even you wanna join the pant craze, eh?" UN said. "No..." Said Noah. UN slapped Noah. Noah fell down, UN called for everybody else. Luckily, the belt tying Noah's hands together loosened and fell off. Noah ripped off the belt around the Matrix, but it glowed yellow. "What the--?" Noah transformed. "Leather Pants! I'm a pair of pants? Cool!" Some pants surrounded Noah and flung their legs to kick, but Noah dodged and shot lasers at them. One pair kicked Noah in the face (waist?), but Noah shot a shoe missile at him. One pair wrapped around Noah, but Noah made a link to a Fred video on YouTube and trapped the pants inside. "Awesome, but not awesome enough. I'll be back to awesomify this planet...I'm just tired." Said UN. UN snapped his fingers and he and his pants teleported away. Noah reverted back...but he was holding a pair of pants with a Matrix symbol on them. "What the? I transformed into my old pants? YAY." Said Noah. Noah pulled off the Matrix and put it on him and put on his pants. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Goop *Upgrade *Jury Rigg (First Appearance) *Leather Pants (One-time alien) Villains *Alien Pants *Upchuck Norris Trivia *Leather Pants guest stars as a one-time alien. *Jury Rigg makes his Noah 10 debut, but doesn't get to use his powers. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes